Advice
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! :Fluff: Bella's having second thoughts about the wedding. Can Esme help? Set after Eclipse but pre Breaking Dawn. Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Advice**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I got into my beloved 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. Edward, of course, always disapproved of my reluctance to give it up. Edward hadn't got rid of it...yet. I sighed as I pulled down my hood, the water droplets falling down my back as the Forks weather once again claimed me its albino victim.

_Just one drive away Bella. Think._ I placed my keys in the ignition and the engine groaned painfully before starting up slowly. _As if you had no reason to give the truck up. _

I placed my foot on the peddle, changing gear so I was inching my way out of the drive. Charlie waved me off from the front window and I smiled, nodding my head to acknowledge him.

"Bye," I mouthed.

As soon as I was far enough from the house I allowed myself to accelerate to 50 miles per hour – the fastest my car would go without breaking – and made my way to the Cullen residence. I had no actual plans in mind except the hope Edward may be there, but of course, that hope was futile. He'd told me he'd gone hunting for the weekend with his "brothers" and "father." I gripped the steering wheel more tightly.

Why did he always leave during the weekends? Couldn't he go during school? My life with him during the weekends would be a hundred times better.

I snaked myself around the final turn as my truck moaned in protest. _Please. Don't. Break. Down._ I begged. It obeyed and thankfully one minute later I was pulling up outside the Cullen's enormous – but impressive – house.

My old friend gave a sigh of relief as I took the keys out of the ignition. "Thank you, baby," I whispered to my truck. "You've served me well."

"Bella?" Esme's voice stunned me and I mentally scolded myself. _Great Bella, just great. Talking to your truck. And you were supposed to seem _normal? _I bet she heard that and all..._

I smiled at her through the glass that separated us. She came down the steps, her hair swaying elegantly around her heart shaped face.

I swung open the door and jumped out – a little too excitedly. Esme caught me in her strong arms as I stumbled. _Real smooth, Bella, real smooth._

Blood rushed to my normally pale cheeks and I laughed at myself. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Esme replied politely.

She embraced me in a hug and I held her as tightly as I could while breathing her in. "Mum."

"Bella." She rubbed my back before letting me go. "I wasn't expecting you..."

"I know, but I was lonely."

"Edward's not home," she warned.

"I know, but..."

"But?"

"But it was you I came to see." Her eyebrows rose and a smile grace her lips.

"Me?" She asked incredulously.

"You," I repeated.

"Why ever would you need me?" She asked taken aback.

"Because I always will do, today's no exception." I grabbed her hand in mine before continuing. "I need some advice." She brushed her hand over my face.

"Come on then." She turned towards the house with me in tow and walked human pace inside.

To say the house was clean was an understatement. It was absolutely impeccable. Not one spot of dust could be seen throughout the crème, beige and apricot coloured house. Even the windows were spotless and that was annoyingly amazing. My windows – or house – would never look this clean.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme smiled warmly at me, before leading me into the garden and underneath to grand oak tree that inhabited a small bench. I watched her skin glitter in the sun's sudden appearance, before she was disguised with the shade the leaves provided.

She sat down, gesturing to the space beside her. I took the space next to her, sighing as I looked out through the forest that surrounded the huge garden.

"Esme, I'm not sure about the..." I flexed my jaw, forcing the word out. "...wedding."

"Bella," she sighed while grasping my hand in hers. "Why ever would you think that?"

I looked down at our joint hands. "I'll mess it up." A nostalgic laugh drifted through the wind.

"Darling, I can assure you now that it's normal to think this. But trust me, you won't."

"You don't know for certain," I replied, my heart racing at the thought of tripping down the aisle.

"I wouldn't bet on Alice. Anyway, I've already been through the same feelings twice." I lifted my head to meet her golden eyes.

"I don't understand." She smiled at me while tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"My first wedding went extremely wrong." I gasped at the thought of it.

"Oh," I whispered. She nodded, but carried on unfazed.

"Then Carlisle came along, and so did my second wedding. That went better than what I could have ever wished for." Her eyes got darker as she pictured images from the past. I squeezed her hand and her eyes refocused on me. "Sorry dear."

"No, it's fine." I rested my head on her slender shoulder, her ringlets tickling my cheek as they brushed lightly against me.

"Bella, you want this," she began while stroking my arm soothingly. "If you don't go through with it you'll regret it. You may not think you want it, your nerves make you believe differently, but you yearn for it. Trust me, you want this as much as Edward."

"Then why am I so scared?"

"Because you don't know how to react," she answered simply. "Your body doesn't know how to react to the events coming up. You're going over time, darling."

I pushed myself closer to her, her scent calming me. "Do you think...Edward...feels the same?" Another soft laugh came from her mouth as she nodded slowly.

"You don't need to think, I know he is." I smiled unexpectedly.

"Really?" I asked unconvinced.

"Really," she finalised.

"But he's so...prepared with everything. He's always ready." She wrapped her arms around my body, kissing my hair.

"Not for this. He's completely thrown. Even Alice's visions can't calm him."

"How do you know?" She drew her finger in circles around my palm.

"I've been through this conversation before."

"Edward's been to you?" Her hair fell over her face as she nodded.

A bird took wing as it left its perch from one of the many tree branches. I watched it soar through the blue sky and disappear. How I wished to be that bird.

"Mum, I'm not ready."

"That's exactly what he said, Bella," she chuckled. "But you both are. Your worries are signs showing you're ready. I want you to embrace the future, enjoy it. You both deserve it."

"You really think so?"

Her look was almost unbelieving. "Yes," she spluttered. "You've been through so much already. You need your happily ever after."

I used all my strength and squeezed her tighter. "Thank you," I whispered, too emotional to speak.

"No, _thank you,_ Bella. You've brought light to our lives. You've made him who he is today and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Esme, I'm sure it wasn't me..."

"It was," she said more forcefully. "Before he was just a...shell, now he's a...person. He's the happiest I've ever seen him, despite the drawbacks you've faced, and for that, Bella, I can't thank you enough for."

I blushed a deep red and she cupped my face with her hands.

"All fears I had you're free of. You have a splendorous future. I want you to enjoy it, like I'm enjoying life with Carlisle. You're not scared, it's natural. After all, you're one of the strongest people I know." I leaned into her hand for support and she brushed her thumb over my cheek. "Always remember that." I lost myself in her heart felt speech and an icy pair of arms startled me as they snaked around my waist.

"Edward!" I squealed. He swung me around and I punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't!" I laughed. He placed me back on my feet, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Wait for me in the car," he mumbled into my ear. "I'll be there."

I gave him a questioning look but did what he said, after all, if I refused, he'd probably pick me up and place me there himself.

"Fine," I sulked, while placing my hands over my chest. His lips twitched into my beloved crooked smile andI fought hard to keep a straight face.

I walked to my truck as dramatically displeased as possible, and watched with a furrowed brow as Edward pulled Esme into his arms. My expression softened as a happy smile replaced my frown and I watched in awe as Esme and Edward's skin danced in harmony under the sun.

Esme cupped Edward's cheek with one hand while staring into his eyes and I swear I heard a soft "I love you," swirl lazily around in the air.

**A/N – I thought this would be quite sweet between Bella and Esme; after all, Esme has the most experience of marriage, even if Rosalie has been married at least 100 times and over. Esme had married two different people – which makes me think – she has a more rounded view on the subject. **

**And Bella? Bella's bound to feel this way before the wedding; it's a huge turning point in her life. I just felt as though she would go to Esme for advice.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this one-shot, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
